


Bets

by nug_pot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Phase Four (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nug_pot/pseuds/nug_pot





	1. Chapter 1

Noodle and 2D and russel were playing a game of cards 2D drunken like a son of a bitch.   
Noodle said "this is boring" 2D looked at her and said drunk "We should make d-dares..!" 

Noodle nodded her head putting down the cards after a few moments she on she made russel make cookies and 2D...

noodle looked at him and said "do you like murdoc?" 2D blushed from the embarrasment from the 13 year old then he looks at Murdoc playing his bass on the couch watching tv.

Noodle said.."i want you to say it to murdoc" she smiled as 2D shaked nervously biting his lip as noodle said

"its a dare you have to do it"

2D signs as he gave her a hug blushing like crazy and he breathes and says "ok...fine"

Noodle screaming in happiness as 2D tries to calm her down 

He walks into the room were murdoc is as murdoc is shirtless and smoking putting down his bass down looking up at 2D.

"Hey..faceache" 2D shaked nervously as he came closer to him saying "h-hi" murdoc looked up at him having a concerned look on his face 

"what do you want faceache and why are you so nervous..?" 2D shaking more as his dick gets hard every step he takes to murdoc and he sits on the couch with him.

"H-hey muds...?"

Murdoc said "yeah..face ache..?" 2D had enough and kissed him sitting on top of him. 

 

Murdoc eyes widen as he kissed him and he pulls 2D away punching him as noodle watched her screaming and she tried to get in the middle to stop it and noodle god slammed accross the room passed out with a black eye Russel came in and asked "whats happening" russel sees noodle and runs to her grabbing her and hugs her russel layed her down growling in anger and he asked "who did this to you....my baby..?" noodle pointed to murdoc 

Russel runs to Murdoc.

 

Murdoc droppes 2D and russel slapped and punched him breaking his nose Again As 2D looks at him...


	2. Bets Chapter 2

 

_**The next chapter last chapter Murdoc got his ass beat because he hit noodle by accident** _

 

_It was later that day and 2-D is laying in his bed with his pink underwear groaning putting his hand through his hair._

_He walked into the kitchen seeing murdoc having ice on his nose and he sees 2D slamming him agisnt the wall growling at him._

_2-D having his mouth covered my murdoc's weird fingers as he looked at him with a scared face and murdoc having a bruised nose.._

> _Murdoc asked_
> 
> _**"WHY...WOULD YOU DO THAT...?!"** _
> 
> * * *
> 
> Murdoc slammed him more on the wall finally dropping 2-D falling to the ground
> 
>             Murdoc cries on the ground 2-D shaking in fear murdoc grabs a smoke shaking
> 
> 2-D puts his hand on murdoc as murdoc growls going on top of him and hugs 2-D tightly
> 
>             " ** _I'm so sorry..."_**
> 
> **** _Murdoc kissed 2-D to shush up his "comfort" talk_
> 
> _2-D lets murdoc take off his shirt and murdoc's bulge rubs agisnt 2-D's_
> 
>  


	3. Please..

**He took off 2D's pants and licked his lips as his green dick got hard at shaking 2D**

* * *

> **_He looked at Stuart and said_   
>  **
> 
> **_"you sure you want to do this?"_ **

**_Stuart looked at him nodding his lip as they both get naked Murdoc taking off his shirt_ **

**_Stuart looked down at murdocs hard cock and goes down to it and murdoc growls and says_ **

> **_"suck it you the one who started this shit"_ **

**_Right then Stuart out of submissiveness started to lick and eventually put his mouth in there too._ **

**_Murdoc grabbed Stuarts hair gripping onto it as he let a moan out biting his lip_ **

**_Stuart went deeper as murdoc pushed his head down as Stuart gagged on his cock_ **

**_Murdoc cummed in His mouth down his throat as Stuart licked his lips and looked up at him with jizz all over his lips_ **

**_Murdoc smirked and he bent over Stuart slapping his ass as stuart grabbed a pillow._ **

 

* * *

**_Murdoc got harder and bigger than before he slammed it into Stuarts ass and Stuart cry's but eventully stops and starts to moan_ **

**_Stuart was starting to like it and he bit his lip as Murdoc pounded him and Stuart cummed so hard, he fell alseep._ **

**_Murdoc pulled out after full filling Stuarts ass he smiled and gave Him a hickey on his neck and walked off with Stuart under a blanket._ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

> **_"the next morning"_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_It was the next morning after murdoc put a bag of ice on his eye it had gotten swollen from Russel punching it Stuart walks out of his room._ **
> 
> **_Stuart looks around looking for some tea any type of tea and taking from pain killers drinking the tea sipping down his throat_ **
> 
> **_Stuart winched in pain as the soreness in his neck hurt more he took a little bit more and sat down on the couch he sipped his tea once more._ **
> 
> **_Stuart was laying down just watching some tv noodle walks in and Stuart his eyes opened up as he saw what murdoc did to her.._ **
> 
> **_She had  a black eye and scratches Russel put some patches on there she cuddled up next to Stuart she was cold really cold she snuggled him and_ **
> 
> **_Asks_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **_"what was going on last night i couldn't get to sleep murdoc kept the music up real loud'_ **
> 
> **_Stuarts eyes widen as he knew what that music was it was him and murdoc fucking shaking the couch they both moaned loudly when they cummed_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_He told noodle "o-oh...that was nothin.."_ **
> 
> **_she looked concerned and got up running to murdoc as 2D forgot he was naked... and standed up with a full erect cock_ **
> 
> **_Noodle stared and started laughing "GGGGAYYYYYY"_ **
> 
> **_Stuart blushed madly trying to shut up noodle and murdoc woke up ran the the couch and started to kiss Stuart_ **
> 
> **_Murdoc told noodle_ **
> 
> **_"go away me and him are making some music~"_ **

 


End file.
